


Hi, I'm Will

by F_and_E_girl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, future smut?, mo idea where this may go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_and_E_girl/pseuds/F_and_E_girl
Summary: It was a Sunday, the Olympian family was holding their annual family dinner in the Apollo mansion until the bell rang.Apollo opened the door and a blond boy was behind it, he put his hand out and shook the older man's hand, looked up and smiled a bright smile before proudly announcing''Hi, I'm William Solace, commonly referred to as Will, I'm 19 years and six days old, I have been homeschooled my entire life and graduated early, I love country music, rock, rap, any music really. I'm gay and I like to woo men with my sensuous and godlike guitar and violin playing skills, though I'm not very good at writing the words since I have ADHD and dyslexia. I can ride a bike and run as fast as any normal person, cook Thirty-minute brownies in twenty minutes and I am the son of Naomi Solace, the pregnant woman you dumped 19 years ago. I'm your son too. Thanks for listening and sorry for wasting your time, just wanted to let you know. Goodbye''Will then turned around and left.Zeus smiled, well... this had just gotten interesting.





	Hi, I'm Will

"Could someone please pass the carrots?" Jason's voice cut through the awkward silence of the room.

It was Sunday and the entire Olympia family had gotten together like they did every year in order to withhold their annual family meal. This year, for the first time in ages, they were holding it at the Appolo mansion. The Olympia family was a very rich and very intriguing family, the eldest members, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon had all three been presidents or rulers of different countries through marriage and different methods, on top of that, every single elder member of the family was extremely successful in at least one area of the world, Athena was the richest businesswoman to ever have existed, Appolo was the most renowned doctor there ever was, Hephaestus was the biggest weapon and textiles, manufacturer in the world... and the list could go on for a long while. Which meant that the family was known throughout the world. And that very high expectations were weighing on the shoulders of their children. And they had many, many children.

You see, the Olympian's weren't a very faithful bunch, their position of power meant that they could sleep around with a lot of people and never get reprimanded for it. Although despite his many disloyal acts, Zeus had only ever had two children, the heirs to his well-constructed business, Jason and Thalia. The same thing could be said about one or two of the other elders, but for the rest of them, they had quite an amount of children. Hermes and Appolo, for a fact, had more than 12 each, none of them older than 17 years of age, and even though they loved their children, just because there were large numbers of them didn't mean they expected any less out of any of them. To them, every single person in the family would reach greatness, whether they wanted it or not.

In order to make sure that all of the children were educated and that bonds always tied the family together, they sent them all away to a camp until they reached 25 years of age. They were tutored and taught how to do sports, all under the guard of Chiron, a close family friend who made sure that they all got along well, which they did, very well so in between themselves, but with their parents... their relationships to them were a little complicated, if not tense, to say the least. 

And that leads us to today, in a crowded hallway, in which roughly 150 children are sitting at a very very long table. Very quietly eating and staring at their plates, whilst their parents, at the end of the table, are watching them all intensely. The other rooms didn't have enough space to fit them all in at once so the tables had been moved to the only place large enough, the main hall, right next to the front door. 

Jason watched the carrots getting passed down towards him and put a few in his plate before setting the plate back down on the table, right in front of him. He could feel the elders eyes on him and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he imagined all they might be thinking right now. After all, his sister had just openly insulted their father in front of the entire family. His father was fuming and had told her that she would never become anyone in this world if she went on showing attitude. Thalia had looked ready to send back a retort but Jason pinched her leg under the table, trying to gently remind her that she would get all of the children punished for speaking up. She seemed to get the message and sent them all an apologizing look before going quiet and eating again. Zeus was about to speak, opening his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

Everyone looked puzzledly towards the door and then towards Appolo, no one eve knew the house had a bell, much less that it was in use. And Appolo should have asked the bodyguards not to let anyone in since this was a family occasion, and as such, not to be disturbed. He asked the speaker in his watch who it was and no answer came back. Brows furrowed, Appolo got up to open the door while the rest of his family observed him attentively, a small whisper going through the children, all wondering who was at the door.

He opened the door and ended up face to face with a boy, who looked to be around 18 and who was staring right at him. A small silence settled between them as they stared at each other, and right as Appolo was about to ask what he wanted, the boy cut him and started speaking. 

''Hi, I'm William Solace, commonly referred to as Will, I'm 19 years and six days old, I have been homeschooled my entire life and graduated early from med school. I love country music, rock, rap, any music really and I always try to remember them entirely to be the karaoke champion. Not that I have ever been to a karaoke in my life before, but I've always been ready to go. I'm gay and I like to woo men with my sensuous and godlike guitar and violin playing, though I'm not very good at writing the words since I have ADHD and dyslexia. I can ride a bike, a unicycle, run as fast as any normal person, cook Thirty-minute brownies in twenty minutes and I am the son of Naomi Solace, the pregnant woman you dumped 19 years ago. I'm your son. No, I don't want to have anything to do with you, thanks for the offer but the only reason I came here today was to have the peace of mind. I'm happy I finally got to meet you in person and not just hear about you through mum's descriptions. Thanks for listening and sorry for wasting your time, just wanted to let you know. Goodbye''  
Will then turned around and walked away from the mansion. Apollo blinked, taken aback, letting the words sink in before he made a very strange sound at the back of his throat that sounded like a squirrel being stepped on by a moose in the desert. 

The entire hall was even quieter than, to begin with since everyone had stopped eating, even the gods, and they all stared wide-eyed at the place where that boy... Will, as he had introduced himself as was just standing. He was already gone.


End file.
